gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Kitty Relationship
The Brittany-Kitty Relationship is the relationship between Brittany Pierce and Kitty Wilde, it is commonly known as Britty or Kittany. They first introduce themselves in the episode The New Rachel. There is an implied rivalry between the two in Britney 2.0 and their friendship was soon followed up in Guilty Pleasures. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel Kitty along with Phil and Bobby were making fun of the lunch lady. They pressured the New Directions to says something mean about her. Brittany added, "Well, maybe she has, like, a medical condition, or she swallowed someone with a medical condition." Britney 2.0 They are performing Hold It Against Me with the Cheerios. After Sue sees this performance, she calls Brittany to her office. Sue kicks Brittany out of the cheerios because of her low grades and appoints Kitty to the Head Cheerio position. During the New Directions performance of Gimme More, Kitty watches Brittany carefully. Then she yells out that Brittany is lip-synching, causing the crowd to boo at Brittany and the New Directions. Glease Kitty invites Brittany and all the New Directions Girls to her house for a sleepover where all of them sing Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, making fun of Marley. Diva During the performance of Diva, Brittany momentary blinds Kitty with her dress, while during the performance of Hung Up, they are seen dancing as back-up for Tina. Guilty Pleasures In the hallways, Brittany comes up to Kitty and tells her that nobody likes her, that's why nobody wants to work with her. On there way to another class, Kitty tells Brittany that she is trying to be a better person and her pastor told her even Jesus took baby steps. Brittany tells Kitty that it wasn't nice that she told Marley she was fat even though Kitty's face looks like a soccer ball. Brittany invites Kitty to be on Fondue For Two so people can get to know the real her and seem to be great friends. Shooting Star They share a hug after the shooting scare at McKinley ends. Wonder-ful When Will reveals that Brittany may get her acceptance at MIT, Kitty says "Now that can't be true." All or Nothing In All or Nothing, Kitty is one of the many New Direction's members that are confused and annoyed by Brittany's new behaviour after her MIT visit. Before they perform at Regionals, in the choir room during their show circle, Brittany says a teary goodbye speech to everyone, making Kitty teary eyed too. She mentions that Jake, Marley, Kitty and Ryder are like the foster kids of Glee Club due to the fact that they are family. Trivia *Both of them are members of the Cheerios and are former captains of the squad. *They both like the movie Bring It On (Guilty Pleasures). *They both like Spice Girls (Guilty Pleasures). Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Hold It Against Me '' by Britney Spears. ''(Britney 2.0) *Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee'' from Grease. (Glease) *''Diva'' by Beyonce. ''(Diva) *Hung Up'' by Madonna. (Diva) Gallery Shutyourmouth.gif tumblr_mb10fszv2Y1roo0dgo1_250.gif tumblr_mdmzwtFlFR1rl04lvo4_250.gif tumblr_inline_mjfcmdijY81rbqyw2.gif tumblr_mk2wm04txU1r1n7bto1_500.jpg tumblr_mk4dceciLo1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mk28apF7BF1r350t5o4_250.gif BrittanyAndKitty.gif Facepalm embarrased kittany britty.png Ndgirls2013 gp.png Fonduefortwo britty.png Secret britty.png Unique marley and britt.png Kittybritthug.gif Kitty13.gif tumblr_inline_mnoka9PrCP1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokbrjiWJ1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokcwQ4YH1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokd72IOd1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokdhSfcB1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mnokdst3km1qz4rgp.gif brittanykitty.jpg|Britty Season Four Promo Anderwilde brittley blainttany kittany anderose.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships